Across the time
by AldraLuna
Summary: [Corregido] Natsuki ha padecido de extrañas pesadillas desde que era pequeña, un día decide buscar la razón de las mismas, del otro lado de japón una brillante artista se retira a un paradisíaco poblado para reencontrar la inspiración...
1. Chapter 1

**Provincia de Kanto, 2015**

El pequeño vehículo se acercaba lentamente a la provincia de Niko en Kanto, abordo, una joven pasajera leía atenta el flyer que encontrará en el aeropuerto - _Niko una hermosa provincia rodeada de verdes y hermosos paisajes rodeado de valiosas construcciones._ _El templo Shihonryu-ji, el templo Tosho-gu, el templo Rinno-ji a las orillas del majestuoso Río Dava, la bella ciudad de Niko cuenta con un templo budista Taiyu-in, quién posee a su vez un mausoleo; hay que mencionar la villa imperial Temozawa un formidable construcción de 106 estancias y el puente sagrado Shinkyo uno de los más antiguos_ \- Sin duda un gran lugar para descansar, relajarme y retomar el camino- se repetía a sí misma la joven.

-Hemos llegado- anunciaba el acomedido chofer- está será su estancia esta semana Señorita Fujino, hemos limpiado y acomodado la mansión para su entera comodidad, es algo vieja, pero sin duda es una obra magnifica, seguramente se sentirá cómoda-

-Ara, muchas gracias Endo-san no esperaba ver algo tan…

\- Magnifico- pronuncio el chofer-

-Rústico- contesto la joven- mientras en sus pensamientos solo podía pensar "feo y viejo"- No sabía que mis padres adquirieran este tipo de residencias-

-Oh, Señorita Fujino, la adquirieron hace mucho, usted era muy pequeña aún, es natural que no la recuerde, es una residencia con mucha historia… y… misterios pronunció en un susurro apenas audible el chofer-

-Ara, Endo-san, no pensé que creyeras en viejas historias- pronunció la joven tratando de eliminar la creciente tensión en el rostro del chofer- Acaso has visto algo que merezca la pena saber- pregunto Shizuru divertida

-No, Señorita Fujino, es sólo que esta casa es misteriosa- yo… hace tiempo… solo… puedo pensar que es misteriosa, por favor sea precavida durante su estancia señorita-

-No te preocupes Endo-San se me cuidar muy bien, además es poco probable que pase mucho tiempo sola, mis primas Mai y Mikoto prometieron venir así que seguramente se quedarán unos días, además, no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo- Solo necesito descansar, y si no te molesta Endo-san, podrías indicarme mi habitación-

* * *

 **Ciudad de Edo, 1843**

Nee Rei-san ¿estás seguro?, construir en un terreno tan apartado en un período como este no te parece una locura- pronuncio la joven de cabello negro a su hermano- Deberías pensar en algo más "seguro" estos no son buenos tiempos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo más estaremos en guerra-

-Bueno, Akira- pronunció el joven- el emperador ha sido muy generoso al cederme esta propiedad-

-Has sido parte importante de sus victorias, Reito, eso no tiene nada de generosidad sino de gratitud- pronuncio la joven-

-Sea como fuere Akira- es un gran honor para mí, además de que me gustaría tener un lugar donde descansar, relajarme y retomar el camino-

-Relajarte puede ser peligroso Reito-oniisan-

-Solo si me descubren Akira- Por eso es que necesito tener este lugar tan desesperadamente- Un lugar donde pueda volver a ser… de nuevo- pronunció con un gesto de melancolía el joven-

Akira asintió sin apartar la mirada de su hermano quién parecía más cansado y triste que de costumbre, estaba acostumbrada a su constante melancolía, sabía las razones, pero Reito lucía más afligido que de costumbre, creía que había algo más que él no quería decirle, pero conociéndolo, sabía que debía esperar a que él mismo le confiará sus razones- Mientras lo observaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte -Akira preguntó -Nee, Reito- dijo- ¿Te gustaría volver a casa?

-Reito giro la mirada con suavidad y abrazó a su pequeña hermana que lucía tan frágil ante él ataviado con su armadura, acariciándole suavemente el cabello dijo con un tono que rompió el corazón de Akira -Me temo pequeña, que esa ya no es una opción para mí-

* * *

 **Provincia de Kanto, 2015**

Shizuru ya había desempacado todas sus pertenencias en la amplia habitación, tenía lo esencial, una amplia cama con dosel en el centro, una ventana que mostraba los bellos paisajes de la provincia, las majestuosas montañas que se levantan a lo lejos. Sin duda un maravilloso paisaje, pensaba Shizuru mientras miraba por la ventana, quién no creía que la provincia luciera tan maravillosa a esas horas de la tarde.

De pronto Shizuru sintió un estremecimiento, una brisa recorrió su espalda y le causo un estupor desconocido- Pero que… Ara, apenas unas horas y ya me empiezo a sugestionar por las palabras de Endo-san, sin duda la brisa fresca que entra por la ventana tuvo la culpa- Pronunció Shizuru al momento que cerraba la ventana- Y se sumergía de nuevo en el bello paisaje que admiraba- El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos-

-Diga-

-Fujino – Dijo una potente y autoritaria voz al otro lado- porque no me avisaste que viajarías- como tu representante debo estar al tanto de todos tus viajes- me escuchas Fujino-

-Ara, Haruka-chan, no debe ser tan enérgica conmigo- pronunciaba divertida

-No me llames Haruka-chan, Fujino Baka- ahora, puedes explicarme porque el repentino viaje?-

-Necesitaba espacio Suzuhiro-san- decía con calma y cansancio la joven- un tiempo para mí, para descansar y poder retomar la inspiración, esa pequeña musa que se me ha escapado últimamente-

-Has lo que sea necesario para que vuelva Fujino- tienes toda una galería de arte que llenar- tus seguidores te esperan-

-Lo sé perfectamente Suzuhiro-san- haré todo lo posible por retomar la inspiración- "tal vez la busque con un par de lindas chicas o quizás más" pensó la joven castaña- te prometo que volveré a pintar como antes- Ahora si me disculpas- se despidió la castaña- tengo una propiedad que conocer-

\- No se te ocurra pensar en acosar a ninguna jovencita- Fujino… me escuchas FUJINO! – no cambias Bubuzuke- "Espero que encuentres lo que tan desesperadamente necesitas Shizuru"- finalizó la rubia al momento de colgar-

-"Lo que tan desesperadamente necesito"- pensaba la castaña, ¿qué será? Me lo he venido cuestionando desde hace mucho, no veo razón para sentirme cada día más desdichada, tengo una familia amorosa, una brillante carrera de artista, una fortuna personal que me permitiría vivir sin preocupaciones, soy admirada por muchas bellas jovencitas… sí, admirada… solo eso…- la castaña dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana- siempre admirada, más nunca amada…y los que dicen amarme, solo aman lo que ven, no me conocen- Ni siquiera yo misma me reconozco a veces- porque molestarme porque otros no lo han hecho… ara… suspiró la castaña, creo que mejor tomaré una ducha-

* * *

 **Ciudad de Edo, 1845**

Sin duda me sorprendes Reito-oniisan, has construido una hermosa residencia tu solo- no sabía que tus manos fueran tan hábiles para construir un lugar tan hermoso y que contrasta con tu torpe y feo decorado- reía Akira-

-Akira!- gritaba un avergonzado y ruborizado Reito- Si quisiera burlas hubiera traído a mis compañeros del ejército, no a mi pequeña hermana- tan solo quería un poco de "Bien hecho Reito"- decía mientras cruzaba los brazos con un gesto ofendido y molesto que divertía a Akira-

Desde que eran pequeños, Akira disfrutaba avergonzado a Reito, quién como en automático tomaba una coloración rojiza en todo su cuerpo cuando algo lo avergonzaba, sin duda de pequeños, esos habrían sido sus años felices, desde que Reito fue llamado al servicio, los días juntos y felices se habían disipado, ahora solo quedaban en su memoria.

-Akira!- pronunció suavemente Reito, que te sucede- te has puesto muy seria-

-Oh! Reito-san- la fealdad de tu decorado me ha dejado sin palabras- es todo- dijo la pequeña sonriendo-

-Akira!- Protestó Reito

-Ya, Reito Oniisan- Me parece un lindo hogar, creo que has hecho un gran trabajo, pero… dime algo Reito- ¿Ella vivirá aquí?- Pregunto expectante Akira

-Mmm… quizás, aún no lo decido, después de todo tienes razón al decir que es un momento peligroso- más para ella- Dijo en con una voz que mostraba una profunda tristeza-

-Yo creo que es un gran lugar para ella- Es más, le traje un regalo- Dijo una sonriente Akira, mientras sacaba un paquete de entre sus ropas, entregándolo a Reito- Toma, es para ella-

-Mmm… Ah, un espejo- ¿Para que querría ella un espejo?

-Quizás para que vea que a pesar de todo, sigue siendo hermosa; Además- no es gran cosa, una vieja anciana me lo dio cuando salvé a su cachorro del río- aunque… ella me dijo que no era un espejo común, me dijo que era mágico, que me mostraría el lugar en donde mi corazón encontraría su descanso-

-Pareciera que te diría donde morirás-

-No lo creo, pienso que realmente me llevaría a conocer a mi amor verdadero-

-¿Y porque me lo regalas a mí?- ¿Piensas que no puedo encontrar por mí mismo el amor verdadero?

-Claro Reito Oniisan, eres demasiado tonto para encontrar algo así tu solo, pero te lo doy porque pienso que puede regresarte algo de lo que ya has perdido, por mi culpa, por la de papá, por el honor de la familia – Decía Akira mientras abrazaba a Reito

-No permitiré que te culpes, ni a ti, ni a nadie, tomé la decisión por cuenta propia- Dijo firmemente Reito- Pero, yo creo que a ella le encantará tu regalo, lo pondré en su habitación- te parece-

-Una excelente idea Onii-san-

* * *

 **Kakinokizaka 2005**

Natsuki se levantaba después de una agitada pesadilla- No de nuevo- pronunciaba- está misma maldita pesadilla que no me deja vivir-

-Que pasa Natsuki, te escuche gritar- Decía una pequeña rubia- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Ah, no Alyssa, mis pesadillas han vuelto-

-¿De nuevo, y que fue en esta ocasión?

-Sí, me encuentro como en medio de una batalla, hay un Guerrero que lucha con mucha fuerza pero son demasiados para él, uno de sus enemigos le atraviesa el pecho con la espada, de pronto siento que todo desaparece y es como si me estuviera hablando y me repite antes de morir que cuide donde descansa su corazón, pero… su rostro no logro verlo, es el mismo que aparece en todas mis pesadillas-

-¿Y en ninguna de tus visiones has escuchado su nombre o el del lugar en donde descansa su corazón?-

-No, exactamente, creo que su nombre era Reito- pero no se mas nada- además de que podría servirme saber su historia- respondía Natsuki

-Tendremos que decirle a mamá que investigue, quizás es un mensaje para ti y cuando descubras que es podrás dormir tranquila-

-No, lo haré por mi cuenta Alyssa- no le digas a mamá-

* * *

 **Provincia de Kanto, 2015**

Shizuru había pasado la mañana entera recorriendo la gigantesca y antigua mansión, tratando de encontrar algún "misterio" como le llamó Endo-san, pero no había encontrado nada inusual, nada que dijera que esa casa había escondido algún misterio digno de encontrar.

-Ara, esto va a ser más aburrido de lo que pensé- dijo una desanimada Shizuru-

Cuando a lo lejos pudo escuchar una voz pronunciando su nombre como un Susurro

-Shizuru sintió la espalda crisparse y poso su mirada en un viejo espejo que se encontraba en la habitación que recorría, como si la voz proviniera del espejo mismo y se quedó absorta mirando su reflejo en él-

-Mmm… lo llevaré a mi habitación- Dijo Shizuru- después de todo me hace falta uno… lo tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación.

Lo coloco a un costado de la ventana y como si de pronto las musas del arte la visitaran, algo le hizo sentir que ese era el momento adecuado para iniciar a pintar, tomo su caballete y sus pinturas y se puso a trabajar en una reproducción del puente de Shinko que vio por la mañana en su llegada a la ciudad- El pincel se movía como con vida propia y antes de que se diera cuenta, Shizuru había terminado su pintura, se quedó un rato admirándola satisfecha con la obra que había finalizado, pero la luz hacía mucho que se había ido- así que se dispuso a descansar en la enorme cama

* * *

 **Ciudad de Edo 1845**

Un espejo- para que necesitare un espejo, se repetía Reito una y otra vez, mientras colocaba el pequeño espejo en su habitación, la más apartada de la entrada-

-Si los chicos del ejército me vieran, se reirían del gran Reito-

 _-Oi Reito, nos toca un bien merecido período de descanso, que te parece si vamos a una taberna por unos tragos y luego por unas lindas chicas- decía Tate_

 _-Ah, gracias Tate-san, pero tengo ganas de terminar mi casa y deseo ocupar el poco tiempo que tenemos entre batallas y entrenamientos para avanzar-_

 _-Siempre lo mismo Reito- Decía socarronamente Nagi otro soldado- No será que tienes una novia por allí y quieres parecer muy santo- Anda cuéntanos-_

 _-Jajaja, de ninguna manera Nagi-san, y aunque así fuera no les diría nada a ustedes, que no piensan en sus esposas cuando se van con otras mujeres-_

 _-Ah, Reito-san, la soledad puede ser difícil de superar- rieron ambos soldados-_

 _\- ¿Y porque no ir directamente a casa?- Pregunto Reito_

 _-Ya, ya Reito- te dejaremos solo con tus pensamientos como siempre- Ojala algún día nos puedas contar una historia sobre alguna chica-_

 _-Y si es una historia picante mejor- secundo el otro soldado_

 _-No, no creo en el amor- dijo Reito – Por ahora me concentró en mi casa y mi familia- O no es eso por lo que estamos todos aquí, por nuestras amadas familias, para que ellos disfruten de lo que nosotros no podemos-_

 _-Siempre tan honorable, Reito-san- Finalizó Makoto Wang_

 _-Capitán Wang-_

 _-Vayan todos con sus mujeres y casas- Los espero la siguiente semana para repetir el entrenamiento base-_

 _-Hai Capitán Wang- dijeron todos a coro-_

-Creo que al fin encontré el sitio perfecto para el espejo, me gusta como refleja mi habitación, como si fueran dos habitaciones-

Pero que… dijo Reito con voz apagada-

-Puedo ver mi habitación pero… esa pintura… no… se giró bruscamente tratando de encontrar la pintura en su habitación- Me estoy volviendo loco- Intentaba encontrar respuesta a su visión- Es como si fuera mi habitación y otra a la vez-

A lo lejos pudo mirar a una joven sentada en la ventana- Reito se giró nuevamente buscando a la joven en su ventana pero no pudo verla- Solo existe en el espejo- dijo para si mismo-

Reito quedo absorto mirando a la figura que veía, una hermosa joven de cabello castaño vestida con una suave bata blanca que se ceñía a las provocativas curvas de su cuerpo, la luna brillante le daba un toque celestial ante los ojos de Reito- Deseando que su visión fuera cierta- Reito grito

-Hola, quién eres-

* * *

 **Provincia de Kanto 2015**

Shizuru se había levantado hace poco, algo perturbaba su sueño, por lo que decidió levantarse y relajarse un poco antes de volver a la cama, camino alrededor de la habitación y finalmente se sentó en la ventana, el viento revolvía su cabello y la luz de la luna lo hacía brillar como si de plata se tratase, ataviada en una suave bata blanca se quedó mirando el bello paisaje hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola, como si alguien la observara-

-Ara, me estoy sugestionando mucho- Se dijo a si misma- Cuando de pronto como si de un eco se tratase escucho: Hola, ¿Quién eres?

-Shizuru se giró alarmada buscando el origen de esa voz sin ver a nadie-

-¿Dónde estás?, te ordeno que me digas donde estás- Gritaba, pero no obtenía respuesta de pronto se quedó petrificada- había un rostro en el espejo- y no era el de ella-

-La mirada de un joven de cabello negro y profundos ojos verdes la miraban divertida- Disculpe- dijo Shizuru cuando al fin pudo reaccionar… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?¿Porque? Decía una y otra vez sin formular una pregunta concreta, hasta que finalmente logro formular ¿Quién es usted y sobre todo, como llegó a mi espejo?

-Oh, me temo señorita que no es SU espejo, es mío, mi hermana me lo regalo hace unas horas- Dijo el joven de cabello negro, Mi nombre es Reito Kuga, y porque en lugar de reflejarme la veo a usted, es un misterio que es tan desconocido para mí, como lo es para usted, señorita? …

-Fujino, Shizuru Fujino-

-Mucho gusto señorita Fujino- Es suya la pintura que se encuentra a sus espaldas?

-Mucho gusto Kuga-san, si en efecto, lo es, acabo de terminarla-

-Es hermosa sin duda, tanto como usted Señorita Fujino-

-Ara, ahora coquetea conmigo Reito-san? Algo descarado para un reflejo- sonrió Shizuru-

-Yo, eh, no, no como… no señorita Fujino- dijo un sonrojado Reito- solo quise hacer un pequeño cumplido-

-Shizuru sonreía al ver la turbación del joven del espejo- gracias Kuga-san

-Llámeme Reito por favor- Señorita Fujino-

-Esta bien, Reito-san, en ese caso puede llamarme- Shizuru también-

-Nuevamente el joven del espejo se sonrojó- Lo siento señorita Fujino, me temo que eso es algo que me cuesta mucho decir-

-oh Reito Okini- Sonrío Shizuru-

-Reito se encontraba sonrojado- Ah, señorita Fujino, me temo que es tarde, así que permítame despedirme-

-Te volveré a ver Reito-San-

-Ya, si la suerte me sonríe, me encantará volver a verla, señorita Fujino-

-Entonces hasta pronto Reito-san-

-Hasta pronto señorita Fujino- Se despidió.

El espejo se volvió oscuro segundos antes de mostrar el reflejo de Shizuru en él, dejando a una Shizuru pensativa-

Reito Kuga- que hermosos ojos verdes que tienes, si fueras… aunque ese cuerpo, no luce muy masculino… ah, si fueras real… me iré a dormir ahora si… porque empiezo a ver visiones…

* * *

 **Ciudad de Edo 1845**

Reito se alejó del espejo pensativo- Que hermosa y que bellos ojos tan expresivos y tan cálidos, parecen dos brillantes rubíes- de donde serás, de que paraíso lejano has salido- se preguntaba-

-Me pregunto si la volveré a ver- Ah… necesito dejar de pensar, quizás me estoy volviendo loco- tanto tiempo siendo el Gran Reito Kuga soldado impecable e infalible ya me está afectado, quizás Akira tiene razón y debo de traerla a esta casa, tenerla a ella me hará sentir menos loco-

A la mañana siguiente, Reito tomaba un concienzudo baño que hacía mucho que no tomaba con tanta calma, al finalizar saco de entre sus pertenencias un baúl pequeño, pero suficiente para lo que en el guardaba

\- Quiero que vengas a casa Natsuki, me haces falta-

Decía Reito mientras tomaba las suaves y femeninas ropas y se vestía lentamente, cepillo su largo cabello con delicadeza y se admiró a si misma-

-Hace tanto que no te veía- Dijo con melancolía- Que tenía miedo de que ya no existieras-

 _-Familia Kuga, por orden del emperador serán llamados al servicio militar un varón de la familia-_

 _-Las palabras resonaron como relámpagos en los oídos de Natsuki, a la muerte de su hermano Reito, solo quedaba un varón en la familia- su anciano y enfermo padre- y tendría que ir a la guerra o su familia caería en deshonra- Natsuki tomó una peligrosa decisión- Sustituiría a Reito-_

 _-_ Natsuki se sintió libre, no sentía el peso de la armadura, de las responsabilidades, del honor de la familia, y volvió a ser Natsuki, la alegre joven llena de vida-

-Ara, Reito-san es una chica muy linda- dijo Shizuru que la miraba a través del espejo

-Natsuki se turbó de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de su hermano y vestido como una chica- había olvidado al hada del espejo, como ella llamaba a Shizuru-

-Etto- Fujino san- no sabía- que mirabas-

-Gomen Reito-san estaba cepillándome como de costumbre cuando te vi entrar, lo siento, pero no pude dejar de mirar tu hermoso cuerpo-

-Señorita Fujino- un sonrojado y firme Reito- por favor, me avergüenza-

-Calma Reito-san- tu cuerpo y rostro son hermosos, tus ojos verdes son muy expresivos, dime algo, ¿Reito es tu nombre?

-No, señorita Fujino, Reito es el nombre de mi hermano gemelo, murió cuando eramos pequeños, mi nombre real es Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki, encantada de conocerla, Señorita Fujino-

-Ara, que hermoso nombre, Nat-su-ki, por favor llamame Shizuru-

-Ah, sí lo intentaré señorita Fu… Shizuru-

-Dime Natsuki, porque te vistes de hombre-

-Es una larga historia, señorita Shizuru a grosso modo, es porque necesito estar en el ejército sustituyendo a mi hermano Reito-

\- Nee, natsuki- ¿en qué año estamos?

\- Señorita Shizuru, 1845, por supuesto-

* * *

 **Provincia de Kanto 2015**

Shizuru se había levantado muy temprano, se encontraba sobresaltada por el sueño tan vivido que había tenido, un joven de cabello negro se había aparecido en su espejo y le hablaba-

-Si yo le contará esto a Susuhiro-san, sin duda me internaría en el primer psiquiátrico que encontrara en el camino- Un sueño, vivido pero al fin un sueño-

Shizuru se sentó nuevamente ante el caballete, esperando que la inspiración la acompañara de nuevo, sin embargo, el rostro del joven se aparecía en su mente una y otra vez- Resignada- tomo su lápiz y empezó a dibujarlo- pronto se dio cuenta que necesitaba verlo de nuevo-

-Ah, Reito-san, porque me perturbas tanto- decía mientras se dirigía a su tocador para cepillarse y salir un rato-

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar la presencia de Reito en el espejo, pudo reconocer su largo cabello anudado, iba a llamarle cuando noto que Reito se encontraba ensimismado, n o queriendo perturbar sus pensamientos se limitó a observarlo

-Ah, me estoy volviendo una espantosa voyeurista y con un hombre peor-

De pronto pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo de Reito, con una gran sonrisa Shizuru pudo admirar las suaves y femeninas curvas del cuerpo de Reito, el cuerpo firme y ligeramente musculado, el suave vestido que se había puesto no le hacía justicia, mostraba un escote recatado, pero en el que Shizuru podía ver la suave y seductora curvatura de sus senos, el cabello largo y cepillado, enmarcaba el hermoso rostro de Reito, Shizuru sintió una enorme excitación al darse cuenta que Reito era mujer.

-Una hermosa mujer- Reito-san- pensó para si misma-

No pudiendo resistir más el impulso, Shizuru le hablo

 _-Ara, Reito-san es una chica muy linda-_

Shizuru, escuchaba ensimismada en los bellos ojos verdes que la observaban con dulzura, hasta que de pronto sintió un escalofrío- Es mujer, usa ropajes antiguos, necesita disfrazarse para estar en el ejército, está en tiempo de guerra- puede ser…

\- _Nee, natsuki- ¿en qué año estamos?_

 _\- Señorita Shizuru, 1845, por supuesto-_

Su visión no era imaginación suya, era un fantasma…

* * *

 **Ciudad de Edo 1845**

Natsuki preparaba su próximo viaje al centro de entrenamiento del ejército, había pasado los últimos días hablando con Shizuru, su hada del espejo, cada día esperaba con ansias la noche para volver a verla y platicar con ella, habían ido conociéndose poco a poco a lo largo de los días, sabía que Shizuru era una talentosa pintora, la había acompañado mientras pintaba uno de sus hermosos cuadros, el separarse de ella le causaba un pesar profundo.

-Enamorada de un hada en el espejo- Que cosa más ridícula

Entonces recordó las palabras de Akira – _El espejo te mostrará el lugar en donde tu corazón hallará su descanso-_ Una sentencia de muerte, había pensado Natsuki-

-Una visión de quién será mi compañera de vida- sin embargo, hasta ahora no se mucho de ella, no sé de donde es, o donde vive- Solo sé que cada día que pasa la necesito más y más, pero por ahora me limitaré a despedirme por unos días, pero a mi regreso la buscaré para confesarle lo que siento, aun si eso me cuesta la vida-

* * *

 **Distrito Kakinokizaka 2010**

-Natsuki-chan luces muy cansada- Decía Alyssa a su hermana

-Mmm… no he podido dormir bien- Decía una somnolienta Natsuki

-¿Las pesadillas? De nuevo

-Sí, parece una maldición, siempre durante la misma fecha, el mismo sueño, cada vez me parece más real-

-¿Y has averiguado algo del tal Reito?

-Mmm… era soldado, luchaba durante la guerra del Período Edo, creo-

-¿Cómo has averiguado todo eso?

-Ah, le pedí ayuda a mi amiga Midori, es historiadora y le describí el uniforme del soldado, ella me dijo que pertenecía a ese período, pero que desconocía algo sobre un tal Reito-

-Quizás era un soldado desconocido-

-Sí, quizá, pero no puedo evitar pensar a qué lugar se refiere y porque me pide que lo cuide-

-Debió ser muy importante para él-

-Sin duda, para fastidiarme la vida a lo largo de estos años-

-Oh, Natsuki, quizás te heredará un maravilloso castillo-

-O una incurable locura-

* * *

 **Provincia de Kanto, 2015**

Shizuru esperaba expectante toda la mañana la llegada de la noche para volver a ver a la joven del espejo, la había conocido hace poco y se había… enamorado…

-Enamorada- decía la castaña- me he enamorado de un fantasma- esto sí que está matará a Suzuhiro-san- reía para si misma la castaña- como no te conocí antes, añoro tu voz, tus ojos, quisiera poder sentir la fuerza de tus brazos y el calor de tu cuerpo, pero solo puedo conformarme con tu reflejo, el reflejo de mi Natsuki

-Señorita Shizuru- escucho la voz de Natsuki llamándola-

-Ara, Natsuki-san, te esperaba, como ha sido tu día-

-Señorita Shizuru, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

\- Lo que desees, Natsuki-

-Puedes decirme ¿En dónde te encuentras? Verás, quisiera poder platicar con usted sin el espejo señorita Shizuru

-Ah, Natsuki-san, me temo que eso no será posible-dijo con un profundo suspiro- Me encuentro en el mismo lugar que tu, pero muchos años después-

\- … No la entiendo señorita Shizuru… - ¿Mi hogar? ¿Muchos años después?- Natsuki se encontraba expectante-

-Así es Natsuki-san, tú vives en 1845, yo en cambio vivo en 2015, me temo que conocernos en persona no es algo que pueda suceder, Natsuki-san, algo que lamento profundamente- Dijo con voz trémula-

-Ah, mi hermana me había dicho que el espejo era mágico, pero nunca pensé que fuera verdad, En ese caso señorita Shizuru, déjeme disfrutar de su voz y compañía, aunque sea a través del espejo-

-Al contrario, Natsuki, es para mí un honor haberla conocido, yo estaré aquí cada noche-

-Desafortunadamente, pronto partiré al centro de entrenamiento, estaré fuera unos días, pero volveré señorita Shizuru, y prométame que me platicará de las maravillas que deben existir en su tiempo-

-Es una promesa Natsuki, espero su pronto regreso-

Como en automático, Shizuru levanto la mano y la posó sobre el espejo, Natsuki imito el acto y por un momento parecía que se tocaban-

-Soldado, Reito Kuga, del ejército de su alteza Tokugawa Yoshinobu, se reportará en 3 días, señorita Shizuru- Dijo con un fuerte saludo militar- Natsuki, mientras Shizuru la miraba con una sonrisa-

-3 días, Natsuki, por favor no tardes más-

* * *

 **Distrito Kakinokizaka 2012**

-Luces muy sonriente Natsuki-nee-

-Creo que ya he descifrado el misterio del soldado y es más sorprendente de lo que te imaginas-

-En verdad, ya cuéntame de que se trata-

-Resulta que Reito fue un soldado del príncipe Tokugawa Yoshinobu, fue muy sobresaliente debido a su bravura y sus servicios al imperio durante la restauración Meiji, el poseía una finca a las afueras de Edo, donde hoy se encuentra la provincia de Kanto, en apariencia no tuvo descendencia, ya que murió en batalla y no se le reconoce familia directa alguna, solo una hermana- Finalizó Natsuki

-Entonces quizás quieres que recuperes su hogar- ¿pero porque tú?

-Esa es la parte sorprendente del misterio, Alyssa-chan, el nombre completo de Reito es, Kuga Reito, un antiguo antepasado nuestro-

-No puede ser- por eso se aparece en tus sueños Natsuki-nee-

\- Sí, quizás quiera que yo recupere su residencia, solo tengo que encontrarla-

-Y como es él-

-Solo he podido ver que lleva el pelo negro, como el mío, pero su rostro aún es desconocido para mi Alyssa-chan-

-Oh, tienes que seguir investigando Natsuki-nee-

-Sí, cada día siento más cercano el fin del misterio, y espero, el fin de mis pesadillas-

* * *

 **Ciudad de Edo, 1845**

-Oi, Reito- No seas tan brusco, es solo entrenamiento- Decía un dolido Tate

-Gomen Tate-san, no me había dado cuenta-

-Hoy estás más enérgico, es que al fin nos has hecho caso y ¿te has buscado una linda señorita?-

Natsuki se mantuvo pensativa un breve momento cuando se volvió hacia su compañero y al instante maldijo su grave error; en los pocos segundos en que había estado distraída, Tate había empuñado una recia estaca de madera. Natsuki intentó desviar el golpe que se le venía encima, pero fue demasiado tarde. La estaca golpeó un lado de su cabeza y la derribó. Natsuki aterrizó en el pasto con un golpe seco que le produjo un dolor desgarrador en todo el cuerpo.

¡Reito, lo siento, estás bien! –oyó gritar a una voz que parecía llegar de muy lejos. Y entonces se la tragó la oscuridad y ya no oyó nada más.

* * *

 **Distrito Kakikokizaka 2013**

El timbre sonaba insistentemente en el departamento de Natsuki

-Natsuki-chan, Natsuki-chan-, contesta sé que estás allí

-Mmm… Ya, Midori, porque vienes tan temprano- Contestaba una cansada Natsuki

-Oh, has tenido una noche ocupada y estás de resaca, Natsuki chan, porque no me has invitado- Lloriqueaba Midori-

-No, Midori, son mis pesadillas que no me dejan dormir, ya es la época-

-Oh, Natsuki-chan, sobre eso quería hablarte, he estado investigando a Reito Kuga-

-Has encontrado algo que valga la pena-

-Si y No-

-Cómo es eso-

-Verás, investigue sobre tu árbol genealógico, sobre el período Edo, tu familia tuvo como cabeza a Kenshin Kuga, casado con Minako Aino ellos tuvieron 3 hijos, Reito, Natsuki y Akira…-

-¿Natsuki Kuga? Vaya mi madre siempre dijo que mi nombre era un nombre con historia, pero nunca pensé que una tan vieja-

-Espera Natsuki, aún no te cuento la mejor parte, Reito Kuga murió a los 12 años de tifoidea-

-Eso es imposible, los registros indican que Reito lucho en el ejército y que incluso fue condecorado, en mi sueño parece un hombre no un niño-

-Ese es el punto al que quería llegar, Reito y Natsuki eran gemelos, sus registros de nacimiento son idénticos, sin embargo, después del registro de Reito en el ejército, Natsuki desapareció, ya no he encontrado más información acerca de ella o que sucedió con ella, por eso creo que Natsuki tomó el lugar de Reito en el ejército-

-Que tonterías dices, Midori, en aquella época hubiera resultado imposible para una mujer formar parte del ejército, además para que podría querer ella ingresar al ejército-

-El período Edo fue un período de cambios, Natsuki, el emperador luchaba por la restauración del imperio y de la dinastía Meiji, en aquella época, se llamó a un varón de cada familia para ocupar un puesto en el ejército del emperador, aquella familia que no poseía hijos varones, mandaba a la cabeza de familia, y aquella que no mandara a ningún hijo caería en deshonra. Quizás Natsuki se vio obligada a tomar la identidad de Reito, si su padre era ya un hombre mayor o muy enfermo no podría combatir en el ejército-

-¿Entonces me dices que Reito Kuga el soldado, fue en realidad Natsuki Kuga?

-Es una teoría, pero apostaría a que es una verdad-

-¿Cómo es que nunca descubrieron que era mujer? De haberlo hecho, no habría aparecido en los libros como un oficial de altos honores-

-Bueno eso es otra parte del misterio que habría que resolver, Natsuki-chan, pero dime, tu como vas, ya encontraste la residencia de Reito-

-Si, aparentemente, pero parece que fue subastada y adquirida por un comprador hace 16 años, ignoro el monto por el que fue subastado, pero supongo que haré acopio de todos mis recursos para poder adquirirla de nuevo, quizás me presente como descendiente, a ver si logro convencerlo de vender la propiedad-

-Y quién adquirió la casa de tu antepasado-

-Un tal Kazuya Fujino-

* * *

 **Provincia de Kanto, 2015**

-Ru-chan, estamos en casa, Ru-chan!-

-Ara, Mikoto, Mai no las esperaba hasta mañana, porque adelantaron su viaje-

-Shizuru chan baka, no hemos adelantado el viaje, tú estás atrasada y a juzgar por lo que veo, no has dormido bien, que ha hecho esta casa tan "rústica" en ti- Preguntaba Mai

-La princesa Shizuru Fujino, no puede descansar en un lugar como este- Replicaba Mikoto

-Ya, basta, este lugar empieza a tener un encanto que me invita a quedarme, creo que haré de este lugar mi residencia permanente-

-Suzuhiro-san, no ha muerto de la impresión, cuando le dijiste que te quedarás en Kanto a vivir-

-Bueno, es algo que apenas he decido, aún no le he dicho a nadie, así que ustedes serán las primeras-

-Wow! Que hermosa vista Shizuru, creo que empiezo a entender porque te quieres quedar!-

-Es una vista preciosa Mikoto, pero no es esa la razón, más bien diría que encontré un lugar para que mi corazón se reencuentre con la inspiración-

* * *

 **Ciudad de Edo 1845**

Reito! Reito! Despierta- decía un preocupado Tate

Reito! Lo siento- Hay que llevarlo a la tienda que lo revise el doctor- dijo Nagi

Vamos, Nagi ayúdame-

Cargando entre sus brazos los dos hombres conducían a un desmayado Reito a la tienda donde lo revisaría el médico del campamento

Oi! Tu soldado, ve a buscar al médico nuestro amigo está desmayado y tiene que revisarlo… decía Tate a un soldado que se cruzó en su camino

Rápido Nagi, hay que quitarle la armadura mientras llega el médico-

De inmediato los hombres se dieron a la tarea de retirar la pesada armadura del cuerpo de su amigo Reito, sin embargo no se esperaban con encontrarse el frágil cuerpo de una mujer…

Ambos se miraron expectantes sin saber qué hacer, pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, hasta que un débil gemido salió de los labios de Reito.

Tate reaccionó velozmente y cerro las cortinas- Rápido Nagi hay que ponerle la armadura nuevamente, nadie puede saber que Reito es… bueno… ya sabes… una chica…

-El médico vendrá en nada y se dará cuenta-

-No si nosotros evitamos que se entere-

-Es contra la Ley, si se enteran que sabíamos nos ahorcarán junto con ella-

-Es nuestro amigo, y a cubierto nuestra espalda innumerables veces… no podemos mandarla a la horca-

-Pero es una chica-

-Eso no cambia nada, en el campo de batalla ha demostrado más valor que muchos hombres-

Nagi se quedó pensativo durante un breve momento, al tiempo que se escuchaba la voz del médico cada vez más cercana

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente –Pero si alguien más se entera negaré tener conocimiento de ello y juró por mi honor que no diré nada al respecto-

-Gracias Nagi- respondió aliviado Tate –Yo también juró por mi honor de guerrero que no diré nada- Pero ahora hay que pensar como deshacernos del médico-

-Déjamelo a mí- Salió de la tienda interceptando al médico

-Hey! Doctor que el chico solo se ha desmayado porque no tuvo suficientes raciones de comida hoy, ya despertó y no es necesario que lo revise-

-Tengo que cumplir con mi deber- dijo secamente el médico empujando al soldado

-Ya le dije que el chico está bien, somos fuertes soldados, no lo olvide-

-Ya le dije "Fuerte soldado" que es mi deber revisarlo- decía al momento de abrir la tienda…

-Ah, Doctor Takeda como puede ver ya estoy bien- contesto un alegre Reito –A estos chicos se les ha pasado la mano con el golpe-

-Por favor, quítese la armadura-

-Vamos Doctor- Decía Tate mientras alejaba al Doctor de Reito- El chico está bien- nada que un poco de Sake y una ración extra de arroz no terminen de arreglar- Y dijo quedamente al oído del doctor –además el chico teme a los médicos por aquello de las inyecciones-

Reito se encontraba de pie sonriente con la armadura colocada, sin embargo sus manos permanecían fuertemente apretadas expectantes de lo que el médico pidiera.

-De acuerdo- dijo –Tendrá una ración extra de arroz esta noche, pero nada de Sake, si se desmaya de nuevo entonces sí que lo revisaré-

-No será necesario doctor- Contestó Reito

Al quedarse solos los 3 Reito sintió el asfixiante peso de la armadura por primera vez, temía… temía por su vida, por su familia, por su honor… por ella… temía que allí acabaría su vida y no volvería a verla, le prometió que volvería y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas… pero esta vez temía que no podría cumplir… Mantenía la mirada pensativa y afligida hacia sus pies y los puños tensamente acomodados a sus costados, tan solo esperaba la reacción de sus compañeros…

Finalmente Tate decidió que era momento de romper el silencio

-Y bien Reito…- ¿tienes algo que contarnos? Pregunto tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento al frente de Reito, invitando a Nagi a hacer lo mismo y luego con un ademán se dirigió a Reito

–Vamos siéntate, presumo que será una larga historia y por cierto, tu ración extra de esta noche será para Nagi y para mí-

* * *

 **Provincia de Kanto 2015**

-Ah… la ciudad es bellísima Shizuru, aunque igual es notoriamente aburrida, no hay mucho que hacer, en un día nos hemos gastado la ciudad- Decía Mai

-La comida es deliciosa- confirmaba Mikoto

-Siempre piensas en comer, Mikoto- reprendió Mai

-Pero nada es más delicioso que el Ramen de Mai- decía Mikoto

-Nee, Shizuru, has estado muy pensativa el día de hoy, ¿qué te pasa?

-No he dormido bien, es todo Mai- Contestaba con desgano Shizuru ya que había pasado las últimas noches pensando en Natsuki, no la había visto y le había prometido volver y ya habían pasado los 3 días.

¿Es eso, no puedes dormir? Preguntaba inquisitivamente Mai – ¿O es que acaso una bella señorita es la que no te deja dormir?

Inmediatamente Shizuru se sonrojo- No Mai, no se trata de una señorita de Kanto, sonrió la Kioto-ben

Entonces si es una señorita; rio Mikoto-

No, es decir, Si, pero no –Apresuro Shizuru- Bueno, no del todo, no sé cómo explicarlo-

Que tal con palabras- Dijo Mikoto

Es algo difícil de contar, incluso para mí misma es algo muy complicado de entender, ni siquiera estoy segura de estar totalmente cuerda-

Shizuru, me estas preocupando, ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

Shizuru se debatía entre contarle a Mai y Mikoto lo que sucedía, ya que temía que la tomaran por loca y se burlaran de ella o que avisaran a sus padres para recogerla y alejarla de su Natsuki, visto desde este punto, la burla sería el menor de sus problemas, pero si decidieran decirles a sus padres, no sabría que hacer.

Bueno verás Mai, que te parece si preparas ese delicioso Ramen que Mikoto ama tanto, quizás después de la cena podamos charlar-

Siiii, Ramen de Mai!

Mmm… Shizuru, esta noche has de contarme que sucede-

Por supuesto, Mai, pero después de la cena, después de todo, también amo tu Ramen, aunque en definitiva no tanto como Mikoto- sonrío Shizuru

La cena trascurrió con tranquilidad y alegría de las jóvenes charlando en la amplia cocina de la casa mientras cenaban, hablando de mil temas y ninguno en concreto, llego la noche, y el momento que tanto Shizuru temía, el momento de hablarle a Mai de su "bella señorita" la joven del espejo.

Mikoto se ha dormido ya, la llevaré a su habitación, Shizuru, no te muevas- dijo seriamente Mai

-Por supuesto que no, te estaré esperando, por favor no tardes-

* * *

 **Provincia de Kanto 2014**

mmm… es esta la dirección que tengo, pero la propiedad parece abandonada… decía para sí misma Natsuki, a la vez que entraba y empezaba a deambular por los alrededores-

Disculpe señorita- se escuchó una voz- ¿se le ofrece algo? Está en propiedad de la familia Fujino, no puede andar así nada más, sin el consentimiento del señor de la casa-

Ah, disculpe ¿señor…? justamente estoy tratando de localizar al dueño, pero, la propiedad luce desocupada, ¿realmente alguien vive aquí?

Endo, llámeme Endo por favor, la propiedad es usada por la familia Fujino ocasionalmente, yo la cuido y la mantengo ordenada para cuando la familia decide venir a descansar.

Vaya, gracias, Endo san- esperaba poder localizar al dueño, estoy interesada en adquirirla, sabe ¿dónde puedo localizarlo?

El señor Fujino se encuentra en Japón ¿señorita? –Kuga, Natsuki Kuga- Kuga? Tu nombre proviene de alta alcurnia militar – dijo Endo- creo que entiendo la razón de tu interés en la propiedad, pero el señor Fujino no es alguien fácil de convencer, además creo que la legitima dueña es la hija del señor, ya que la adquirió como regalo de cumpleaños para ella; si es así, la señorita Fujino, no suele tener interés en lugares como este a diferencia de su padre, tal vez tenga mejor suerte convenciéndola a ella de venderle la propiedad.

Muchas gracias, Endo-san, trataré de localizar a alguno de los presuntos dueños en Japón y solicitarles la propiedad en compra- sabes si alguien más a estado interesado en ella?

-No señorita Kuga, verá…- Endo san guardo un breve silencio reflexivo- No, no es nada- le deseo suerte señorita Kuga.

-Gracias, Endo san, seguramente nos volveremos a ver- cuida de mi futuro hogar entonces- sonrió Natsuki al momento de despedirse y tomar camino nuevamente de regreso a casa-

-Seguramente, Natsuki… nos volveremos a ver.

Más tarde en Kakinokizaka

Midori-chan, necesito un gran favor- decía Natsuki- necesito localizar a Kazuya Fujino, está en Japón y confió en tus conexiones para que me ayudes a dar con el… quiero hacerme de la propiedad y él es el dueño-

Natsuki- estás consiente de que el precio no será pequeño?

Claramente, pero mientras estuve allí, me sentí… en casa… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero nunca me he sentido tan en casa ni en mi propio departamento, y estoy consciente que no será barato, pero aún si tengo que vender todo lo que tengo, me haré de ese lugar- decía una decidida Natsuki-

-Bien, bien, Natsuki, te localizaré al señor Kazuya- pero ese tipo de personajes no son fácilmente localizables, así que tendrás que esperar-

-Lo que sea necesario, Midori, muchas gracias-

-Nada de gracias Natsuki-chan, me deberás una gran noche de juerga-

-Cuenta con ello-

* * *

 **Ciudad de Edo 1845**

-Vaya Reito… errr, Natsuki- decía Tate seriamente- Así que todo fue por salvar el honor de tu familia, pero, tu padre, que pensaba, ¿porque no te impidió sustituir a tu hermano?

-No he pedido su aprobación Tate, mi padre ya es un hombre muy anciano, dudo mucho que se haya dado cuenta de algo, mi madre por otro lado, quizás pensó que me he fugado con algún viajero, ella siempre supo de mi fascinación por explorar otros lugares, así que no me buscara-

-Arriesgas tu vida, hoy fuimos nosotros, pero mañana, en combate, si alguien más te descubre… Natsuki… no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo-

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Tate, aún soy mejor que tú en combate-

-Vaya que se siente perder en los entrenamientos con una chica Tate?-Se burlaba alegremente Nagi-

-Oi, Nagi, tú también has perdido contra ella, así que no te burles-

Unos gritos se escucharon a las afueras del campamento, a lo que los 3 amigos salieron apresuradamente de la carpa.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Nagi

-Atacan al ejército del emperador, nos están llamando a la batalla con urgencia.

-Continuaremos nuestra plática después Reito, ahora vámonos-

Natsuki se quedó sola un breve momento, y sus pensamientos volaron inmediatamente hacia su hogar, hacia la ventana mágca que le permitió conocer a su hada

–señorita Shizuru, me temo que no he cumplido mi promesa, me demoraré algo más en volver a usted, pero tenga por seguro que lo haré, tengo que confesarle que me he enamorado de sus bella sonrisa-

Los gritos afuera de la carpa volvieron a Natsuki de sus pensamientos, tenía que preparar su armadura y sus armas, la batalla llamaba, sin más demora, Natsuki tomo su equipo y salió siguiendo a sus compañeros al rumbo de la batalla.

Habían pasado varias horas de larga caminata del ejército del capitán Wang, el nerviosismo se hacía presente, pues aunque habían librado batallas antes, nunca contra un ejército tan grande como se presumía aquel ejército invasor, si el mismo emperador había mandado a llamarlos es porque la situación era de temer.

-Ne, Reito, ¿qué crees que nos encontraremos?- Preguntaba Tate

-Sangre, muerte, miedo… sea lo que sea Tate, debemos luchar con valor-

-De eso no me queda duda, pero sabes, días como hoy me acuerdo de Siho y mi pequeño Tetsuya, tengo tanto temor de no volver a verlos-

-Lo hacemos por ellos, no se te olvide, para que ellos puedan tener una vida tranquila, por eso lo hacemos Tate y estoy seguro de que Siho y Tetsuya lo saben-

-Quiero creerte Reito y espero que ellos tengan presente cuanto los amo-

Los gritos empezaron a escucharse cercanos, el sonido de las espadas chocando entre sí se hacia presente.

-Hemos llegado, Reito, nos esperan muchas cosas buenas en casa, no mueras y si lo haces, hazlo con honor-

-Tu tampoco Tate, aún tienes que ver crecer a Tetsuya-

¡A las armas! Grito el capitán Wang, tomen sus lugares y luchen con honor

¡POR EL EMPERADOR! Gritaron a coro y de inmediato se unieron a la batalla que se presentaba frente a ellos

* * *

 **Distrito Kakinokizaka 2015**

-Natsuki, Natsuki- despierta Natsuki

-Que sucede Alyssa-

-Es Midori- está al teléfono

De inmediato salió de la cama y tomo el teléfono –Que sucede Midori, ya tienes la información que te solicite, ahora sí que te has tardado-

-Te dije que ese tipo de personajes no eran fácil de localizar, pero no, no es por eso que te llamaba, aún no tengo la información, pero encontré la tumba de Reito Kuga por si deseas visitarlo-

-Por ahora no Midori, quiero localizar a Kazuya, ¡MALDICIÓN! -Grito exasperada Natsuki- Necesito comprarle la casa, como es posible que ni él ni su hija-

-Espera Natsuki, dijiste "hija", ¿porque quieres localizar a la hija de Kazuya?

-Según me dijo el cuidador de la casa, la propietaria real es su hija, su padre adquirió la propiedad como un regalo-

-Porque no me lo has dicho antes, la hija de Kazuya Fujino es Shizuru Fujino, la joven artista-

-¿Shizuru Fujino?

 _-A dónde vamos Alyssa-_

 _-A ver una exposición, Natsuki neesan-_

 _-Sabes que no me gustan las obras de "arte" y no las entiendo, una vez vi una famosa obra y solo me parecieron un montón de basura apilada_

 _-jajajaja Natsuki nee, tu solo piensas en motores y deportes, si hubiera un deporte que se hiciera con motores, seguro serias campeona olímpica-_

 _-No te burles Alyssa, es solo que no lo entiendo-_

 _-Pues seguramente este te gustará, no es tan abstracto, además la artista es muy joven, seguramente le puedes echar un ojo, dicen que igual es muy bonita, es Shizuru Fujino-_

 _-Suena a que es una tipa estirada y creída como todos los artistas… y sabes que a mí no me gustan las chicas así… ¿Y a todo esto desde cuando a ti te gusta el arte? Alyssa_

 _-Oh bueno, me has descubierto, una de las obras es una pintura de un gato y quiero adquirirla_

 _-Gatos, gatos, gatos everywhere-_

 _-jajajaja, mira ya llegamos, déjame apuntar a la subasta, mientras deambula por allí-_

 _Natsuki comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la galería, mientras fijaba su atención en un paisaje que parecía sacado de sus sueños, parecía el Japón antiguo y en el centro aparecía una sombra de espaldas vistiendo un traje de samurái-_

 _-Te gusta- sonó una voz a su lado, con un acento cantarino que de inmediato llamo su atención, al voltear la vio… la más hermosa mujer que había visto jamás y de inmediato se perdió en la profundidad de su mirada y en esos hermosos iris rojos como dos bellas joyas adornando una pieza de arte aún más bello._

 _-Eh, Ah, Sí, eres… ES... es hermosa- decía con evidente nerviosismo Natsuki, lo que causo una ligera sonrisa en la mujer que le hablaba- Es una pintura hermosa, me parece como si la artista hubiera visto ese paisaje y a la vez parece como si solo fuera el sueño de alguien más-_

 _-¿La artista?- se extrañó Shizuru-_

 _-Sí, la que haya dibujado esta pintura_

 _-Ya, bueno, yo creo que muy probablemente la artista lo haya visto en algún sueño, seguramente igual busco en la historia para poder evocar con tanta corrección y detalle los rasgos de la armadura del joven plantado al centro, ¿no lo crees así?_

 _-Si seguramente-_

 _-Bueno, me despido y por favor, seguramente hay muchas más pinturas lindas en la galería, por favor disfruta de ellas- dijo Shizuru sonriéndole a la vez que se iba rápidamente del lugar-_

 _-Eh, Espera…-su reacción fue lenta- rayos, no pude ni preguntarle su nombre, que hermosa es…-_

 _-Natsuki-chan, escucho la voz de Alyssa –Allí está, ¿has visto algo interesante?_

 _-Una mujer- contesto brevemente Natsuki_

 _-¿La invitaste a salir?_

 _-Ni siquiera pude preguntarle su nombre-_

 _-jajajaja, vaya a la gran princesa de hielo, se le ha ido una chica-_

 _-No te burles, ella era realmente hermosa-_

 _-jajajaja no es burla, pero bueno, nos vamos, ya pacté la compra de la pintura, podemos irnos ya-_

 _-De acuerdo Alyssa, vámonos-_

-¿La conoces Natsuki? Pregunto Midori

-No, pero estuve en una de sus exposiciones

-Ah, bueno, de todos modos, déjame informarte que la joven heredera está, no te imaginas donde-

-Dime donde, Midori por favor y te prometo una dotación de Heineken para todo un mes-

-Esa voz me gusta, Natsu-chan, está en Kanto, tomando un retiro, en la propiedad que deseas adquirir-

-Gracias Midori, mañana mismo me traslado por allí-

-De nada Natsuki y no se te olvide mi… Natsuki? Natsuki? Me ha colgado… Bueno, ya le cobraré el doble a la siguiente…

* * *

 **Provincia de Kanto 2015**

-Shizuru se hallaba en uno de los balcones de la gran propiedad, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna, mientras bebía un cálido te rojo, tratando calmar sus nervios y de hallar el modo de explicarle a Mai su historia con Natsuki-

-Mikoto se ha dormido ya, sí que se ha cansado el día de hoy correteando por toda la provincia-

-Mikoto-chan es siempre muy enérgica, puedo entender porque te gustan las chicas jóvenes.

-jajajaja, a ti también te gustan jóvenes Zuru-chan, o quieres que te recuerde a ¿Marguerite?

-No, no, esa chica fue un pequeño desliz- sonrió Shizuru

-Un desliz que le costó mucho a Suzuhiro san esconder, para cuidar la intachable reputación de su representada-

-Ya, bueno, un pequeño y muy divertido error- Sonrió tranquilamente

-Y bueno, ¿ya me contarás que te sucede? Tiene algo que ver, con la pintura de tu habitación

-Sí que tienes buen ojo Mai, pensé que la pintura no era lo suficientemente visible-

-Ya me conoces, sabes que los "detalles" son mi especialidad.

Shizuru tomo un largo suspiro

-Mai, me acompañas a mi habitación, te voy a contar una historia y por favor, no me juzgues, solo quiero que me escuches-

-Me asustas Shizuru-

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron en silencio a la habitación principal, una vez allí Shizuru, tomo el cuadro donde había pintado a Natsuki.

-Te presento a Natsuki Kuga-

-Es una chica hermosa, y tiene unos lindos ojos verdes, ¿dónde la conociste?

-Aquí-

-¿En Kanto? Por eso quieres hacer de esta tu residencia permanente?

-No precisamente, en efecto, la conocí aquí en Kanto, más específicamente… aquí en mi habitación-

-¿Es una indigente? ¿O es la que cuida la casa ahora ayudando a Endo?

-Ninguna-

-Por favor, explícate que ya no te entiendo-

-Vas a creer que estoy loca, Mai-

-Nunca te juzgaría, al menos no sin saber porque, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-Verás, cuando llegue aquí, llegue sin ilusión de quedarme mucho tiempo, sin embargo… vez aquel espejo de allí-

-Si claro, supongo que es parte de la casa, luce muy anticuado-

-En efecto, ese espejo es mágico, allí conocí a Natsuki-

-¿Mágico?… explícate mejor que no entiendo-

-Verás… todo comenzó la noche que llegue aquí… -

* * *

 **Ciudad de Edo 1845**

-Reito, Reito, estoy muy cansado-

-Vamos Tate, no podemos darnos por vencidos, nuestro emperador nos necesita, Siho y Tetsuya te necesitan-

Los gritos de batalla y dolor se escuchaban en todo el campo, combatían desde hace varias horas sin tregua, el cansancio hacia mella en todos y la oscuridad caía lentamente sobre ellos, el calor de las antorchas se empezaba a sentir, ardiendo sobre los cansados músculos de los combatientes.

-Nagi- grito Natsuki, a la vez que lo empujaba y lo libraba de una mortal estocada, cuida tu espalda-

La lucha continuaba incesante, pronto la noche caería por completo y dificultaría el combate, tenían que apurar una victoria temporal y replegar al ejército invasor para poder tomar un breve descanso. Sin embargo, esto parecía cada vez más difícil a medida que los minutos pasaban. De pronto el capitán Wang se encontraba rodeado de varios enemigos.

-Reito, hay que ayudar al capitán- grito Tate

-Natsuki se giró en redondo y corrió a socorrer a su capitán-

-¡ARQUEROS! Se escuchó una voz encimándose sobre el sonido sordo de las espadas chocando

Natsuki corría hacia su capitán cuando sintió un dolor agudo atravesándole la pierna, sin embargo, el dolor no la detuvo, llego hasta el capitán y comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con los enemigos, Tate llego a apoyarlos y juntos empezaron a luchar, entre los guerreros invasores estaba el comandante Grier, luchando mano a mano con Wang.

-Reito- gritó Tate

-Natsuki empezaba a ver su vista nublada, la sangre que perdía por causa de la flecha empezaba a hacer efecto, pero no caería, se lo prometió a su hada, tenía que volver.

-No voy a morir aquí - gritó Natsuki- una espada, corto su costado, y con ello, su furia aumentaba- NO VOY A MORIR AQUÍ- grito nuevamente mientras atravesaba con su sable al enemigo, pero cada vez sus heridas eran mayores, sus sentidos poco a poco empezaban a fallarle.

La lucha no cesaba, el mano a mano del comandante y el capitán seguía sin dar ventaja a ninguno, los soldados caían en ambos bandos, la tierra cada vez era más roja a causa de la sangre de los heridos, los cuerpos de compañeros y enemigos caídos dificultaba cada vez más el paso. De pronto, junto con una fresca brisa, la espada del capitán Wang tomo la vida del comandante Grier, marcando con ello la victoria del ejército del emperador.

A la vez que los gritos de victoria se empezaban a escuchar, Natsuki pudo ver al arquero, disponía una flecha con dirección a Tate. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta, todo por lo que habían luchado, lo perdería, Tate amaba a su esposa e hijo, había sido un gran amigo, fueron segundos interminables cuando Natsuki decidió salvarlo, con lo último de energía que tenía, cubrió con su cuerpo a Tate y recibió la flecha justo en el pecho, salvando a un sorprendido Tate de la muerte.

Nagi vio lo que sucedía y logro alcanzar al arquero y darle muerte.

-Reito, Reito, porque lo hiciste, Reito, estúpido- decía angustiosamente Tate

-Eres mi amigo-

-Reito, no mueras, lo prometiste-

-"Te buscare a través de mil mundos y durante diez mil vidas, hasta encontrarte"- dijo quedamente Natsuki-

-¿A quién?, ¿A quién se lo digo?, Reito, Reito, Reito… despierta estúpido- sollozo quedamente Tate.

* * *

 **Provincia de Kanto 2015**

-Es una historia fantástica Shizuru, debo decir que es increíble, realmente no sé qué decir-

-Que no sepas que decir es lo realmente increíble Mai-

-¿Y no ha vuelto a aparecer?

-No- pronunció tristemente Shizuru- hace algunos días se retiró a un entrenamiento con su ejército, me prometió que volvería, pero no ha regresado-

-Tal vez la magia del espejo desapareció-

-Y si la descubrieron y la ahorcaron, y si murió en batalla… me angustia no saber que fue de ella-

-¿Haz investigado al respecto?-

-No he encontrado datos de ninguna Natsuki Kuga en el ejército y bueno, sabes que no soy muy dada a ese tipo de cosas-

-Shizuru, me iré a dormir un rato ya es muy tarde, mañana continuamos nuestra charla te parece-

-No estoy loca Mai-

-Nunca lo he dicho, siempre he creído que los artistas y las personas que han sobrevivido a grandes desastres, suelen ser de mente muy abierta y son susceptibles a situaciones que los demás no podemos entender-

-¿Mikoto-chan también?-

-Bueno, ella es un mundo aparte, creo que lo más cerca que ha estado a una experiencia sobre natural es cuando casi se desmaya en un viaje porque no había consumido suficiente azúcar y ella dice que vio al mismo Kamisama-

-Oh, puedo ver que Mikoto-chan es una gran consumidora de dulces-

-jajaja lo es, sin duda, ahora si me disculpas, me iré a dormir, y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo-

-Así lo haré, lo prometo-

El resto de la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, después de un largo intento, Shizuru logro conciliar el sueño, en ellos, un lobo de orbes esmeralda le miraba, pero no la atacaba, solo estaba allí, mirándola.

El suave trinar de las aves, despertó a Shizuru, y el dulce olor de la miel tibia contribuyo en gran medida, se levantó, se miró al espejo…-Te extraño, por favor vuelve pronto-

-Huele delicioso- dijo apenas llegará a la cocina

-Mai prepara pancakes- puntualizó alegremente Mikoto

-Puedo verlo y olerlo, Mai huele delicioso-

-No por nada me he graduado de chef con honores Shizuru, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Me siento cansada y… triste-

-Puedo notarlo-

-¿Que haremos hoy?- preguntó Mikoto

-¿Qué les parece si damos una vuelta a los templos?- pregunto Shizuru

-Genial! Dijo Mikoto

-Entonces desayunemos y pongámonos en marcha-

El sonido del timbre se escuchó por la casa, logrando que en forma instintiva Shizuru se levantara de la mesa y se encaminará a abrir la puerta, el sonido del timbre era insistente y empezaba a molestar a Shizuru.

-Rayos, quien puede ser tan molesto-

Del otro lado de la puerta una impaciente Natsuki, torturaba el timbre, necesitaba pactar la compra de la residencia, sus pesadillas se hacían cada vez más y más recurrentes, creía que estás cesarían al adquirir la propiedad.

Y entonces, la puerta se abrió…


	2. Chapter 2

Recién he leído un review en donde me indican que me estoy plagiando un historia llamada "Sentimiento desconocido" de Haruka y Michiru. Si bien no había tenido el gusto de leerla (no soy fan de los fic de Haruka y Michiru) me di a la tarea de buscarlo y efectivamente guarda muchas similitudes con el mío, demasiadas.

Antes que nada debo disculparme, mi historia NO está basada en ese fic ni mucho menos intento apropiarme de otras historias, la mía es una mezcla de varias incluyendo una que es la historia base de la mía que leí en un concurso de cuento en la escuela (hace varios ayeres llamado "La maldición del espejo roto" escrita por Alfredo Mena un talentoso compañero de estudios), tengo elementos de Mulan, 47 Ronin y del mismo anime, entre otros.

Lo último que espero es que piensen que deliberadamente quiero robar historias, nunca es, ni ha sido mi intención hacerlo, yo no soy escritora, lo hago solo por entretenimiento, este era apenas el primer fic largo que escribía y llevo haciéndolo desde el 2005 (lo sé mucho tiempo; por eso la parte de Natsuki empieza en 2005) ya que suelo distraerme demasiado en las cosas cotidianas de la vida.

Sin más, dejo esto porque no deseo que se malinterprete que me he robado la historia. Por lo que está quedará finalizada en este episodio. Les invito a leer "Sentimiento desconocido".

Saludos y a los que me han leído. Mil gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya sé que prometí que la historia quedaría finalizada en el capítulo anterior, pero gracias a todos los lindos comentarios que he recibido, los cuáles agradezco profundamente y una gran regañada de mi beta, decidí llevar esta historia al final que deseaba para ella, así que aquí va un capítulo más.

Gracias.

 **Kanto**

Ante ella estaba una visión, podía ver sus hermosos ojos, aquellos que la cautivaron la primera vez que los vio, no podía articular palabra. Su mirada se distraía recorriendo el bello cuerpo de su interlocutora **,** su blanca y hermosa piel como la seda, su cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado, esos labios que la invitaban a besarlos y su mirada, profunda, esos ojos rojos que brillan como sangre recién brotada estaban mirándolos con una marcada ¿sorpresa?… Y de pronto escuchó, ese acento cantarín que la había cautivado anteriormente.

-¿Na-natsuki?- dijo sorprendida

-Kuga, Natsuki, señorita ¿Fujino?

-En efecto, lo soy… -contestaba casi en piloto automático Shizuru que aún no podía creer lo que veía-

-Verá, me gustaría hablar con usted al respecto de la propiedad, tengo deseos de adquirirla y sé que usted es la dueña, me puede decir el precio y con gusto lo pagaré-

-No está en venta- sentenció firmemente

-No me comprende, es de suma importancia que yo tenga la propiedad de regreso-

-le comprendo, quien parece no entender es usted srita Kuga, la propiedad me pertenece y no está en venta-

-Si me deja explicarme…-

-Le solicito que no insista, la propiedad no está en venta-

Ante la rotunda negativa de Shizuru, el enojo, las largas horas de viaje en motocicleta, los bichos ingeridos en el camino, sumado a las horas de insomnio de Natsuki, le hicieron reaccionar de mala manera.

-Mira preciosa, soy la legítima dueña de la propiedad así que me la darás por la buena o por la mala, decide ahora-

-¿Preciosa?, no sé quién se cree que es para dirigirse a mí de esa manera, ya le dije que la propiedad no está en venta y los papeles de la propiedad dicen que yo soy la legítima dueña así que haga lo que quiera.

-Espera, podemos llegar a un acuerdo… - Natsuki se dio cuenta de su error

La puerta se cerró frente a ella, dejándole con un desaliento total, había viajado tanto y estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, y además, la hermosa chica castaña que tanto la había cautivado era la dueña…

-La cagué- se dijo a si misma- Bueno, al menos ahora sé dónde encontrar a la hermosa chica de la galería.

-Si no se retira de mi propiedad llamaré a la policía- se oyó nuevamente la voz cantarina

-No es necesario, ya casi me retiro

-¿Casi? Que más pretende Srita. Kuga

-Antes que nada llámame Natsuki y seguidamente te informó que pasaré por ti a las 7 para que cenemos-

-Ara, es usted muy arrogante Srita Kuga, en primera no me tutee y en segunda no salgo a cenar con desconocidas altaneras y menos en vehículos mugrosos como el que maneja usted-

-Oye, Dhuran no es ningún vehículo mugroso-

-¿Dhuran? Vaya, igual que los críos, poniéndole nombre a sus cosas, váyase de mi propiedad antes que mi paciencia se agote-

-Dime Shizuru, ¿siempre eres así de desdeñosa?

-No me tutee Srita. Kuga, y solo lo soy con aquellas personas que agotan mi paciencia, y usted es una de ellas-

-Ya te dije que me llames Natsuki-

-Imposible-

-¿Por qué?-

-Usted no es… olvídelo, Srita Kuga es usted muy arrogante, presuntuosa y molesta.

-¿Si te demostrará que no soy para nada como piensas, ¿Saldrías conmigo?

-Me resulta imposible creer que sea de otra forma

-¿Por qué?

-La evidencia-

-Te demostraré que soy muy diferente a como me estás viendo ahora-

-Su arrogancia en la presunción de decir que lo logrará es lo que me dice que usted es muy diferente a la que conocí además, sean cual sean sus acciones, sé que su único interés es la propiedad, la cual aprovecho para reiterarle, que no está en venta-

-Te equivocas, no es la única razón por la que te haré cambiar de opinión… tu…-

-QUE NO ME TUTEES, grito exasperada Shizuru cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí-

-Creo que mi hermosa castaña se ha enojado, me parece que la tengo un poco más difícil ahora, pero… me gustas Shizuru… -

Una pálida y enojada Shizuru entraba a la cocina, mascullando entre dientes todo su enojo.

-Que ha sido, Shizuru, hasta acá he oído la puerta cerrarse- Preguntaba Mai

-Una cretina, altanera, presuntuosa, idiota, eso es todo- Mascullaba furiosa Shizuru entre dientes.

-¿Disculpa? No entiendo nada de lo que dices, Shizuru, cálmate y cuéntame que ha pasado-

-Como se atreve a hablarme de tu así nada más, esa idiota no debería llamarse Natsuki, mi Natsuki es diferente no como esa presumida idiota-

-La perdemos Mai, oficialmente a enloquecido- decía divertida Mikoto- Ahora habla sola-

-Shizuru, basta! ¿Puedes siquiera voltear a mirarme? Y explicarme que ha pasado- Decía Mai levantando levemente la voz-

-Ha venido una tipa a comprarme la residencia, y se hace llamar a si misma Natsuki, entiendes Mai, Natsuki! Como se atreve-

-Oh vaya es eso, Shizuru, ven por favor- decía Mai a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre la frente de Shizuru- mmm… te sientes fresca, ¿lograste dormir?

-No estoy loca Mai, la misma Natsuki Kuga de mi pintura se ha parado en mi puerta pidiéndome la casa en venta, y aunque son idénticas, esa no es MI Natsuki, ella nunca sería así de idiota y altanera-

-Ya has dicho idiota muchas veces Shizuru, que tal si desayunas y salimos a tomar algo de aire fresco-

-¿No me crees verdad?-

-Bueeeno… verás, me estás diciendo que la chica de tu cuadro ha cobrado vida mágicamente y ahora te quiere comprar la casa, después de lo de anoche, no estoy muy segura de lo que dices-

-Pero Mai! Es ella Natsuki, bueno, no es ella, evidentemente, pero se parecían tanto que casi caigo desmayada cuando la vi—

-¿Natsuki Kuga?- Pregunto Mikoto

-¿La conoces?

-Todo el mundo del motociclismo la conoce, es corredora y campeona actual del mundial en la categoría Moto GP, es chica, y eso les cae mal a muchos corredores que han perdido contra ella, el mismo Giacomo Agostini, les ha dicho que ella es la mejor actualmente, lo cual no es del agrado de todos-

-No estoy loca Mai, lo vez, ella es real, una idiota real-

-Espera, ¿y porque estaría ella interesada en tu casa?-

-No lo sé, pero ha insistido mucho en la propiedad-

-Quizás está buscando una nueva sede de entrenamiento- Puntualizó Mikoto-

-Mikoto-chan ¿Y cómo sabes tanto de ella?-

-Cuando estudiaba en la universidad de Tokio, ella fue una de las invitadas al concurso de vehículos autosuficientes, le gusto mi motocicleta solar, aunque decía que no la manejaría porque viaja muy lento, a mí me pareció una chica muy agradable-

-Pero no lo es, es una idiota, arrogante y altanera-

-Creo que ha quedado muy claro que es una idiota Shizuru- río Mai.

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad y las tres chicas se disponían a salir a visitar los templos de la provincia.

-Que les parece si después de visitar los templos tomamos un baño en las aguas termales- pregunto Shizuru

-Excelente idea Shizuru- secundo Mikoto

-Dos contra una, supongo que no puedo negarme visto lo anterior-

Las tres jóvenes se encaminaron al Onsen más popular de la zona, ubicado en la zona turística el Yumoto Onsen. Famoso por sus hermosas vistas al jardín botánico Koishikawa. Hospedada en la misma zona Natsuki se disponía a realizar una pequeña caminata hacia el jardín cuando a lo lejos diviso a tres figuras, resaltando entre ellas a la castaña que tanto hacia suspirar a Natsuki.

-Buenos tardes Shizuru- saludo Natsuki – Veo que me has seguido hasta aquí, es que acaso quieres que vayamos juntas al onsen- río Natsuki

Al sonido de esa voz grave que tanta ira desataba en Shizuru, su semblante otrora calmado se ensombreció y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

-Ara, señorita Kuga, creo que además de altanera es extremadamente egocéntrica, mi vida para su desgracia no gira en torno a usted-

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Natsuki-

-Ya le he dicho que no me tutee-

-Mira, me temo que hemos comenzado con el pie izquierdo- que te parece si empezamos de nuevo, después de todo, antes fuiste más amable conmigo de lo que eres ahora-

-No sé de qué habla, para mi fortuna, apenas la he conocido esta mañana, Señorita Kuga-

-¿Segura?-

-Completamente-

-Entonces la Shizuru que conocí en cierta galería en Tokio, admirando la pintura de "soledad" no eras tú?

Shizuru se quedó pensativa y poco a poco empezó a recordar

 _Fujino! Gritaba Haruka No debes escaparte, está exposición es tuya y resulta que no quieres estar presente-_

 _-Sabes que estos eventos no son de mi agrado, la gente solo quiero estar cerca del "artista" porque se ve bien, detesto la hipocresía de la gente-_

 _-Lo sé, pero es raro que la honrada no haga acto de presencia-_

 _-Ya, ya, estaré al momento de las presentaciones, pero no esperes más de mi Haruka-san-_

 _Shizuru comenzó a deambular por la galería buscando las zonas más apartadas para no estar cerca de la gente cuando a diviso la bella figura que miraba con gran interés una de sus últimas obras, proveniente de un sueño muy vivido y que quedo grabado en su memoria._

 _-¿Te gusta?- preguntó_

 _La chica contesto con evidente nerviosismo, Shizuru estaba acostumbrada a que la gente a su alrededor reaccionara de la misma manera, pero hubo algo en su mirada cansada que analizaba la pintura que llamo la atención de Shizuru y la descripción que hizo de la misma le agrado y su voz, era tan sensual, que deseaba seguir escuchándola, sin embargo a lo lejos diviso a su acosadora más acérrima y tenía que quitarse apresuradamente._

 _-Bueno, me despido y por favor, seguramente hay muchas más pinturas lindas en la galería, por favor disfruta de ellas- dijo Shizuru sonriéndole a la vez que se iba rápidamente del lugar lamentándose el no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente de conocerla._

-Evidentemente está equivocada- Mintió

-Vaya, pues o tienes muy mala memoria o mientes muy bien, pero no importa, que tal si nos conocemos de nuevo- pregunto Natsuki

-Señorita Kuga- dijo Shizuru suspirando pesadamente- me temo que no deseo conocerla- finalizó retirándose del lugar.

Natsuki se quedó observándola mientras se alejaba, preguntándose porque la rotunda negativa de Shizuru, respiro profundo y regreso sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente.

-Shizuru Fujino- pronunció quedamente saboreando el nombre en sus labios

* * *

 **Ciudad de Edo 1845**

Mientras en la zona central de la ciudad celebraban la victoria del emperador, en un apartado poblado a las afueras, Tate, Nagi y la familia Kuga velaban sobre la tumba de Reito, a quién por efecto de cuidar su verdadera identidad habían dejado que permaneciera con la armadura en todo momento.

- _Cuando retiren la armadura de Reito y sabrán que él no es él sino ella- Decía Nagi_

 _-Yo me encargaré de todo, Nagi no te preocupes-_

 _-Abran paso al capitán Wang- Dijo un soldado a las afueras de la carpa_

 _-Vengo por el cuerpo de Reito Kuga, el médico necesita limpiarlo para enviarlo a su familia con los merecidos honores de alguien que cumplió con su deber- Decía solemnemente el Capitan Wang_

 _-Mi señor, sabe que sus órdenes siempre son obedecidas por parte nuestra, sin embargo, le pido en nombre de nuestro emperador y la batalla que en su nombre libramos, que me permita ser yo quien realice la labor, ya que Reito Kuga salvo mi vida, sería un gran honor para mí realizar la tarea y si es posible abusar de su benevolencia mi señor, podría partir ahora mismo a llevar el cuerpo de Reito ante su familia- Decía Tate_

 _-Que así sea, rinde honores a quién salvo tu vida- Dijo el capitán antes de abandonar la carpa._

 _-Paso uno, listo- dijo Nagi –Ahora?- de verdad piensas encargarte del cuerpo de Reito?_

 _-No, eso sería una falta de respeto para Reito, no creo que sea correcto que nosotros conozcamos su forma de mujer, lo llevaremos con su familia, ellos se encargaran-_

Sobre el blanco féretro se encontraban la espada que Reito llevará con honor colocada por sus compañeros, una cinta de cabello, colocada por Akira, y flores blancas. La solenme ceremonia era seguida por solo unos pocos dolientes que estaban dispuestos a guardar la memoria de Reito. El agua, el arroz y la sal yacían en copas plateadas al frente del féretro. Al iniciar el camino al Mitayama mientras el sacerdote recitaba las plegarias para el alma de Reito, se escuchó la trémula voz de Akira.

-No, por favor, no digas su nombre- se dirigía al sacerdote

-Si no lo hago su alma no descansará en el Mitayama-

-Por favor- volvió a decir Akira- Diga otra cosa, no quiero escuchar el nombre de mi hermano-

-Pero, su alma… -

-Su alma tampoco descansará si dice su nombre- Pronunció Tate- Fue un guerrero valiente, así debe ser recordado-

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que ustedes me piden, pero no deseo ser mayor causal de dolor del que ya están pasando, lo haré de acuerdo a sus voluntades, ahora díganme que desean que escriba en el tamashiro*-

-Kuga N Solamente- dijo Akira

-Kuga N, que tu alma descanse con tus antepasados-

El rito funerario continuo con el féretro siendo trasladado a donde sería enterrado, Nagi y Tate llevaban el féretro mientras Akira llevaba las ofrendas florales.

-Tu, hermano, bueno no tu… ya sabes, Kuga- decía Tate con evidente pena esto antes de morir, pero no pudo decirme a quién se dirigían sus palabras, así que solo lo grabe en esta tabla, por si tú sabes para quién son, se lo entregues y le digas que fue su último pensamiento-

Akira tomo la tabla en sus manos y leyó la frase. Suspiro quedamente.

-No lo sé, nunca me dijo que quisiera a alguien- las lágrimas asomaron al rosto pálido y entristecido de Akira- Natsuki… - pronunció en voz baja, mientras dejaba las lágrimas correr por su rostro.

* * *

 **Kanto**

Natsuki se encontraba recostada en su habitación recordando a la bella Shizuru y sus hermosos rubíes que la miraban con tanto enojo, preguntándose porque. El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos

-Natsuki-chan, hasta que logro localizarte, ya estabas preocupando a mamá porque no respondías-

-Ah, Alyssa, dile que la señal aquí es muy mala, y salí a caminar por las montañas esta mañana por lo que no tenía señal-

-¿Cómo vas, has logrado encontrar la casa?-

-Pues… encontré algo mucho más interesante que la casa… -suspiro-

-Oh, ya, y como se llama la susodicha? Porque conociéndote solo pueden ser 2 cosas, motos o mujeres.

-jajaja, si me conoces, se llama Shizuru Fujino-

-No jodas, la artista? De verdad ESA Shizuru? Dime que ya es mi cuñada y te haré un altar ahora mismo-

-Oh, bueno, eventualmente, pero la susodicha no solo no quiere ni verme, sino que además por alguna razón desconocida parece odiarme. Cuando nos vimos la primera vez… no corrijo, la segunda vez parecía en extremo sorprendida, pero luego parecía pasar de la sorpresa al odio desmedido.

-Natsuki? Estás segura que no es una de tus exes? Amiga de una de tus exes? O algo así?

-Oh no, estoy segura que no, pero, bueno, ese no es el único problema, el otro problema es que el propietario actual de la casa no desea vendérmela.

-mmm… pero convéncelo, gástate tus ahorros si es necesario. Si es hombre el dinero puede convencerlo, si es mujer pues conquístala- río Alyssa

-Esa es la idea, conquistarla, la susodicha dueña actual es la mismísima Shizuru Fujino.

-Y dices que te odia?-

-Si-

-Pues eso es doble mala suerte-

-Si lo es… pero en fin, ella será mía-

-La casa o la chica?-

Después de un breve silencio

-Ambas-

-Y a cuál prefieres?-

-A ella, por supuesto, no me importaría lo demás-

-Aunque no acabes nunca con tus pesadillas?-

-Creo que tampoco me importaría, ella en verdad me gusta-

-Pues, ánimo, te apoyaré con ambas, ya te dejo, el gato ha roto algo y mamá está gritando-

-Gracias Alyssa, saluda a mamá de mi parte-

Natsuki se quedó pensativa recordando aquella primera vez que conociera a Shizuru

- _No sé cómo me arrastraste aquí, es una galería, es aburrido, me entiendes A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O_

 _\- Vamos, solo iré por la pintura y ya, entrar no te cuesta nada-_

 _-Ve por tu dichosa pintura yo andaré por aquí-_

 _-Ok, procuraré no tardar-_

 _Mientras caminaba, una de las pinturas llamo fuertemente la atención de Natsuki, se llamaba "La soledad" en ella se retrataba a un guerrero samurai de espaldas al pie de una montaña, tenía una rodilla en el piso y una mano en el pecho, los ojos cerrados del guerrero en concordancia parecía que se encontraba realizando una oración. Esa pintura le recordaba a Natsuki el sueño constante que tenía. Cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos._

 _-Te gusta-_

 _Al volverse Natsuki miró a la hermosa castaña que la miraba con una ligera sonrisa, sintió que todo a su alrededor se detenía, y no pudo evitar el creciente nerviosismo que la mujer frente a ella le causaba, los hermosos matices borgoña en sus ojos que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto, y su figura con curvas tan suaves y delicadas que Natsuki hubiese deseado perderse en ellas indefinidamente._

 _-Sí…- titubeo- , es hermosa aunque bastante triste, pareciera como si la persona en esa pintura estuviera realizando una petición a algo o alguien, como si quisiera que su oración perdurará por encima de todo, el tiempo, la distancia, el universo, por encima de todo aunque su expresión es como si a pesar de que lo desea, no está convencido de que así suceda._

 _-Bueno, me despido y por favor, seguramente hay muchas más pinturas lindas en la galería, por favor disfruta de ellas-_

 _Natsuki sólo pudo verla irse, sin siquiera poder preguntarle cómo se llamaba. Cuando su quierida hermana Alyssa la tomo del brazo._

 _-Wow, hablaste con Shizuru, seguro te regaño por no prestar atención en su exposición-_

 _-¿Con quién?-_

 _-La artista, es con la que hablabas, no sabías-_

 _-No-_

 _-Vaya, eres lenta, al menos tienes su número-_

 _Natsuki realizó un largo suspiro –Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pedírselo-_

 _-jajaja- río Alyssa con evidente diversión. –A la gran Natsuki "todas mías" Kuga se le fue una bella dama entre las manos_

 _-Oye, no hables tan fuerte que te van a escuchar y que van a decir de mi –Sentenció Natsuki-_

El recuerdo finalizó y dejo a Natsuki con una sonrisa, la luna empezaba a aparecer anunciando la pronta llegada de la noche, por lo que Natsuki se dispuso a descansar.


End file.
